deadtorightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Slate
Jack Slate is the main protagonist of the Dead to Rights series. Jack is the son of Frank Slate and the owner of Shadow, his canine partner. Jack is a police officer of the 87th Precinct in Grant City. Dead to Rights Jack is introduced taking a shots fired call at a construction site. Fighting his way through murderous union workers, he finds the body of his father, Frank. Blinded by anger, he sets out to seek revenge, only to be framed for murder himself and sentenced to death. Once he escapes from prison, he reembarks on his quest to bring his father's killer to justice and discovers a billion-dollar scheme involving Grant City's criminal underworld, his former colleagues in the police department, and the mayor of Grant City himself. Navigating a seemingly endless trail of deceit, betrayal, and corruption, Jack finally finds the people responsible for his father's murder and brings them to justice. Retribution In Dead to Rights: Retribution, Jack is badly injured at the start of the game (having a dislocated shoulder and a broken finger) and is about to be ambushed by two Triad members. But thanks to Shadow, he makes it to the Phillies Bar where he meets up with EMT Faith Sands, a friend of his. Jack then explains what happened. It all started during a terrorist attack at Temple Tower by the Union. After Captain Inness fails to negotiate with the terrorists, Jack disobeys his direct order and charges in. Jack manages to save the hostages from Temple Tower, including the owner, Julius Temple. Unfortunately, Riggs, the leader of the Union, manages to escape, leaving Jack empty handed. After the incident, Jack, along with Frank Slate, his father, and Shadow, they decide to find a lead to Riggs. However, Jack and Frank are forced to split up after Jack chases down and arrests a Triad linked to Riggs. When Jack arrives with the Triad, he finds Frank mortally wounded and pleads for him to fight. Faith arrives and tries to revive Frank but he is already gone. Jack then decides to find answers that link his father's death. During his quest, Jack defeats the leader of the Blackhand gang, Tseng, and encounters the Grant City Anti-Crime Unit. Jack then finds out that it was in fact Julius Temple that planned the attack on Temple Tower. After going back to the tower, Jack confronts Temple. Temple explains that it was in fact Redwater that was responsible for his father's death. Temple tries to bribe Jack into letting him go by telling him where Redwater was, which was at Denver's Island. Instead of killing Julius in cold blood, he arrests him and does what Frank would've done. After taking back the 87th Precinct and freeing all the officers and SWAT from the GAC, Jack and Shadow, along with members of the 87th Precinct, travel to Denver's Island, where an old abandoned hospital was but was soon made into the Alpha base for the GAC. The 87th Precinct managed to take control and Jack continued his chase on Redwater. Jack tells Redwater that he will give him the chance Frank would've given him to leave quietly, but Redwater refuses. When Jack chases Redwater to the foot of the lighthouse, Redwater is about to take Jack out with a mounted turret until Shadow attacks Redwater. Unfortunately, Shadow is injured by Redwater, forcing Jack to go on alone and face Redwater. Jack defeats Redwater by fatally stabbing him with his own knife. In the end, Jack, Faith, and Shadow are at Frank's funeral. When everyone leaves, Jack and Shadow are the only ones remaining. Jack puts his cop badge on his father's headstone saying "I'll see you soon." Jack walks away from Frank's grave with Shadow at his side. Personality and characteristics Jack is consistently portrayed as a good cop at his core. Underneath his jaded exterior lies a firm belief in the law, a strong sense of duty, and fierce loyalty to those he cares about. This loyalty has led to him being betrayed on several occasions, as it causes him to fail to notice the deviousness of many of his ostensible allies. If he or anyone he cares for is betrayed or hurt, Jack will do all he can to bring the wrongdoer to justice. Jack is highly proficient in armed and unarmed combat, which allows him to single-handedly dismantle groups of enemies. In times of extreme stress or danger, his adrenaline kicks in, greatly increasing Jack's speed and reflexes. His bond with Shadow is so strong that at times it appears that the dog can understand his speech. Trivia * Jack has a USMC tattoo on his right bicep. This implies that he served in the military prior to joining the Grant City Police Department. * In the first game, Jack has a relatively even personality – angsty at times, but with a tendency to wisecrack. This characterization is toned down in later games, and Retribution eliminates it entirely in exchange for a Jack Slate who is gruff, violent and hot-headed. * Jack has a scar that runs from his left eyebrow up into his hairline. In the first game, he receives it after being shot by Patch, while in Retribution it is the result of a knife attack by Captain Redwater. The scar is also visible in Dead to Rights 2 despite the events of that game taking place before those of the first. * A GAC member in Retribution describes Jack as being six feet tall and weighing 200 lbs. Category:Characters